Becoming the Dream: Evolutions Vixen
by K8ielyn
Summary: She backstabbed and cheated on her fiancée Chris Jericho. With help from her new coEvolution members Riley Cena wants nothing more then to hold the gold in her hands. OCRKO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The set of the Highlight Reel was set up the night after Wrestlemania.

The night before had indeed been the biggest of the year, for RAW in particular The Rock had proved he could beat Stone Cold, John Cena had triumphed over Shawn Micheals, Trish Stratus had won back her title, Triple H had defeated Booker T and held on to his title, finally Randy Orton had won 'custody' of Riley Cena.

Explosive by Bond began to play and the crowd booed as Riley Cena walked out into the arena, looking quiet differently from how she usually did.

Her hair was dyed blonde and her baggy, tomboy like clothes were replaced with others, she was wearing pair of long black pants which were tight and tied up the sides with lace, reveal an inch or so of skin. She wore a tight fitting black top, which showed her entire midriff, finishing an inch or so above her rips and fell down to form a V neck to that spot.

Randy Orton was also standing beside her his hand in hers.

Riley entered the ring as Randy stood on the bottom rope allowing her easier access. Riley stood in the middle of the ring a microphone in hand as Randy sat on one of the two stools, "Welcome to the Highlight Reel!" Riley mocked as she announced the words the way her ex fiancée would have, the crowd booed in response.

"Tonight I would like to wish my boyfriend, Randy Orton a happy birthday first of all and secondly we will be having a special look back at last night, Wrestlemania! Roll the footage."

A Video Package played showing the match between Randy and Chris Jericho the night before, with Riley as the special guest referee.

Once the video finished the camera returned to Riley, she was smiling, "You thought you had control over me Chris, you thought you had the upper hand, well you were wrong!" she laughed, "Chris, I know your sitting at home back in Manitoba and you looking at that Ring wondering, what went wrong? Well I thought I might tell you know what went wrong…"She turned to Randy as he shared her smug grin, "I fell in love Chris with my 'bestfriend', the same man that Lita claimed I was having an affair with… well I have to thank her anyways, she almost ruined my cover, but who believes Lita these days!"

Riley sat down on the other stool beside Randy, "There is one reason why I have decided to host the highlight reel tonight and that is because I like everyone in this arena would like to know just what Randy is going to do with me now that he has custody."

"Riley, baby," Randy began as he came to his feet, "now that its out we don't have to hide what was between us anymore. For one I know just how much you love to Wrestle and I will see to it that you get that Women's Title around your beautiful waist."

Riley smiled, her eyes trailing off as she dreamt of the night she won the title.

"Of course I will need your management skills every so often, but it will be at your own choice..."

Riley nodded, she was definitely satisfied that she had helped Randy win the night before.

"But most importantly baby, I want you to be mine, and only mine… not Jericho's!"

Riley's grin broadened as she came to her feet and herself and Randy kissed as they crowd booed them.

As they broke away Riley turned back to the crowd, "I am sick and tired of standing back and cheering from the sidelines… it is my time now, I will be the Women's Champion!"

_Evolution is a mystery…_

Riley turned to the entrance of the arena confused as Triple H entered flanked by Batista, Flair and John. Randy smiled knowingly.

As they entered the ring Triple H retrieved a microphone, as Ric made himself comfortable on the chair she was no longer occupying and John and Batista leant against the ropes, their backs to the ramp.

Triple H turned to Riley, "I have to congratulate you on your work last night Riley, no one saw it coming."

The crowd booed loudly.

"How about now we reveal what else you've been hiding," Hunter smiled handing his microphone to her.

Riley took the microphone before stepping forward, the crowd booed her loudly, "Shutup," she screamed at them, "Show some respect, and take a good look, cause there's no chance of you getting any."

The members of Evolution laughed at her word as Hunter said to Ric, "We'll have to get merchandise with that on it."

"Earlier in the year," Riley had began to speak again, "Some of you may have heard the rumours that Evolution was forming, the Evolution that you see standing behind me now. Although you may have also heard that I was joining that team. The night that Evolution first debuted as a Team was suppose to be my time to debut along with them, however Chris Jericho told me to stay inside the locker room and got Security to keep sure I did not leave that room. Why? Because that was the night he planned to propose to me. But now the time has come, at last I am free and not confined to doing everything that Chris Jericho told me to do… why? Because…. Riley Cena is Evolution!"

After she had finished the other members stepped forward and they raised their hands in the air before exiting to the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following week Riley received a message from a crew member informing her that Eric Bishoff wanted to see her in his office immediately. Riley exited the Locker room selected for Evolution and headed towards her bosses office.

Upon entering the office she screamed in delight when she saw it wasn't Bishoff that wanted to talk to her.

"Steph I haven't seen you in ages!"

The brunette laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

Stephanie McMahon shrugged, "Well I came to see Hunter, and Dad wants me to help Eric with this Diva Search thing… speaking of Diva Searches that's why I called you."

Riley looked at her confused.

"Bishoff and I were wondering if you would like to host the Diva Search along with Coach," Stephanie explained.

Riley nodded, "OK… but Im not really up for helping out Rookie Divas."

Steph gasped, "If I'm not terribly mistaken it was just a year ago that you entered the WWE!"

Riley shrugged.

"Helping out in this competition could be a good advantage for you Riles. You may have all the male friends that you want, but how many female friends do you have besides Trish?" Stephanie explained, "Trish is too busy dealing with Jazz and Chyna, who has only returned this week. We all know Lita is still out to get you, she's got every other Diva in the locker room on her side besides Trish, you need a friend other than the Women's Champion."

Riley thought over what her friend had said, "aren't Diva search contestants usually models looking for a boost in their career?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Depends, sometimes they are, sometimes they aren't."

Riley sighed, "alright, Ill do it, but only because you asked me."

Riley turned to leave the office when Stephanie called for her attention, "I almost forgot, tonight Bishoff is announcing at Backlash it will be yourself verses Lita in a number one contenders match for the Women's Title, the winner will verse whoever wins the Chyna verses Trish Stratus match that will also be announced tonight."

Riley hugged her friend, "thankyou so much Steph!"

Riley wasn't entirely pleased about hosting the Diva Search so she decided that she would make the most of it.

She walked down the line offending each contestant as she went, "Too Short… Loose some weight… This is wrestling get some muscle already... What the hell are you wearing… Is that a Y2J cap, oh now I don't like you…. No comment… Is that one of my merchandise shirts, oh looks great on you, now stop sucking up!"

Riley reached the final contestant she had already left the other girls either in tears or extremely angry (in particular a girl wearing a Y2J cap in which she had spat at). The final contestant looked like all the others, bubbly and was either a model or a to be one.

Riley studied for her a moment, and instead of speaking she continued to stare at her, finally she spoke, "whats your name," she brought the microphone in her hand to rest infront of the girl.

"Whitney… Whitney Van Cuvier," the girl mumbled.

Riley froze before she squealed dropped the microphone and hugged the blonde Diva contestant.

Coach confused walked over to them, "Riley, who is this?"

Riley took Coachs microphone leaving him to pick up the fallen one and spoke into it, "This is Whitney, my best friend in High school while I was a cheerleader, after I quit the team I didn't see much of her because I spent most of my time with Randy or my brothers." Riley turned to the crowd, "Im telling you this is the girl to vote for, not any other of the dipsticks-"

5…4…3…2…1…

Riley froze and shoved her microphone in Whitneys hand before staring at the Titantron.

The crowd cheered as Riley fleed the ring upon seeing Chris Jericho walk out onto the stage. Riley left quickly into the crowd and he soon followed after…

A/N: I know that was short but new chappy will come soon, also getting a new Story up called 'Gemini'. BTW all my stories with OC will inter relate, so in Breakaway Paris will eventually meet Riley, which would be expected since John is crushing on her and in Gemini both Hailey and Jordan have met Riley before and trained briefly with Paris. Also the twins will be involved with these characters and storylines. Rileys stories start when she is sixteen and continue on till about 2008 or so and then the final part of the series is from her sons point of view (Randy Keith Orton Jnr.), Paris wins the 2006 RAW Diva Search and the Twins have wrestled in ECW and New Japan amongst other things and make their debut at Wrestlemania 23.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following week opened as it did more commonly these days, with the Highlight Reel, however this week the show was hosted by its real host.

Chris Jericho stood in the middle of the ring, he looked both upset as well as rather smug, "I'm sure that all or most of you saw the events that took place at Wrestlemania 19. For those of you who don't, or do know thanks to two rookies telling you their side of the story, I would like to finally tell you mine. Since what I believe to be early February Randy Orton was making moves on my now ex fiancée Riley Cena. I helped bring Randy Orton into this business and this is how he repays me. But that's not what truly shocked, upset and angered me about all of this. Riley, I brought you into the world of Wrestling, you were a nobody until I found you… a nobody! No one knew who Riley Cena was, no one even knew the last name Cena. I fell in love with you as did you with me and we had a six year relationship. You meant everything to me and I would have given up anything to be with you…. Anything," Jericho looked on the point of near tears, "You know how much I loved you, if I didn't love you I never would have helped you make it to your dream. How could you be so selfish and turn on me. How can being with Orton be better than me. You probably can come up reasons why he is but I ask you, does Orton care about you the way I do? For example if Kane attacked you would Orton sacrifice himself to save you or would he wait till it was safe and then rescue you from a threat that is no longer there. Riley I-"

_Evolution is a mystery…_

Randy Orton walked out into the arena not looking at all pleased. He entered the ring and received a microphone, "Jericho what gives you the right to come out here and talk about Riley as if she is the bad guy in this situation. You want to know the truth Jericho, well ill give you the truth. Riley has always loved you since the day she met you and she probably still loves you. I have accepted that. Do you realise how many years I sat on the sideline and watched you two together. I have loved Riley Cena from the day I walked into her Maths class when I was sixteen Jericho! I had the chance to be with her before you even walked into the picture but I was too scared to lose her as a friend. It was a mere month after you started training her that you finally won her heart and got that kiss you wanted so bad. Do you know how I felt when that happened, when I walked in on you two in the practise ring… the same way you feel now!" Randy's anger had climbed to a new level as sadness began to creep into his words. "But now it's the other way around and you stand here in the ring complaining, I don't remember complaining to everyone that Riley was with me. It is her life and she doesn't deserve to be treated the way you treated her. She fell in love with me but despite this through many tears and fights she told me that we couldn't be together because she couldn't break your heart, not to mention John had told me about your planned engagement and even I told her not to break-up with you because of it. But you went too far Jericho, you tried to forbid your fiancée to even talk to her best friend, the one person who she felt she could confine in for everything. But now its all come back around and slapped you in the face."

Randy shook his head before leaving the ring and beginning to head up the ramp.

"Wait Orton!" Chris yelled after him, Randy turned around raising an eyebrow slightly annoyed. "This isn't over I challenge you to a match at Backlash, no disqualification!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Randy sighed and shook his head, before raising the microphone to his lips, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Jericho but on Sunday I will busy accompanying my beautiful girlfriend Riley Cena to the ring when she faces Lita in number one contenders match for the Womens Title!"

Randy then proceeded to leave the arena.

Riley Cena sat watching the Television tears rolling down her cheeks.

Trish sighed coming to sit on the lounge beside her, "You ok?"

Riley shook her head, she had made a decision at Wrestlemania that she wanted to be with Randy but after both mens words she wanted so desperately to be with both of them again. She had forgotten just how much Chris had loved her and she had been shocked when she had realised just how long Randy had loved her also.

"Give me a hug," Trish sighed.

Still crying Riley hugged her friend, "Thankyou for being such a good friend Trish."

The blonde smiled, "That's what I'm here for, anyways we both better start focusing on Sunday I am going to defend my title against Chyna, who seems to think she can just waltz into this business anytime and rule the place, and you are going to be Lita and then it will be you verses me at Bad Blood."

Riley sighed, "I don't want to verse you though, you're my friend."

Trish smiled, "Don't say that Riley, people fight there friends all the time. If we face each other it will be a match based around sportsmanship, I know how hard you have worked to get to the level of wrestling you are just reaching now and if I loose it I know that I am loosing it to someone who deserves it."

Riley smiled hugging her friend again, little did she realise just how much Trish love her Championship and she wasn't planning to give it up without a fight.

Riley sighed as she slowly walked out of the Complex, she had finished for the evening and was planning to meet Randy and John at the car.

"Riley!"

Riley turned to see some security ushering Witney into a nearby car. Despite Riley's attempt to get her friend to win the Diva Search, her friend had been voted of in the first week.

She walked over to her friend and briefly hugged her, "Im sorry about your elimination tonight Whitney."

Whitney sighed, "Its fine, I guess Wrestling just isn't for me. Oh heres my phone number," she handed Riley a piece of paper, "give me a call sometime if your in Boston, maybe we can have lunch or something."

A smile reached Riley's lips as Whitney climbed into the car.

Riley turned heading towards her car once again.

Her phone rang and she checked the caller ID before answering.

_Sean Cena_

"Hello?"

"Whats up sister?" a too happy voice asked from the other end of the line.

Riley sighed, "a lot actually, why are you calling me anyways?"

Sean gasped, "I cant ring my favourite sister?"

Riley laughed, "for one I'm your only sister and secondly it's a quarter to eleven!"

Sean laughed, "Well I couldn't call you earlier, cause I thought you could end up being on the air and plus my flight didn't get in till a few hours ago."

"Where were you flying to?" she asked.

"Just to Atlanta in Georgia, I got tickets to this WWE Event for tonight," Sean laughed.

Riley put the pieces together, "But RAW is the only event in Atlanta tonight?"

Sean laughed loudly, "Turn around."

Riley turned and saw a dark brown haired man standing a few metres behind her, he was the spitting image of his older brother John except his muscles were not as evident as his brothers, "Sean!" she screamed running over and hugging her brother, "what are you doing here?"

Sean smiled hugging his sister close to him, "Well I heard you had this big match this weekend and I called in, Vince McMahon said if I flew in to Atlanta he'd let me travel with everyone back to Worcester."

"Wouldn't it have been easier just to get a flight to Worcester, I mean its in Massachusetts a hell of a money saver?" Riley asked pointing out the obvious.

"Well if I did that I would have missed that speech my Randy tonight," he replied.

Voices could be heard in the distance as the figures of John Cena and Randy Orton walking through the car park, their bags over their shoulders.

As the two men reached them John looked at Sean briefly, thinking he was security or a fan for a moment before yelling, "Sean, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sean laughed, "I came to see you guys. I haven't seen you in a few months, and I wanted to check up on Riley she's been a bit out of it on the phone lately."

After a few minutes of catching up they decided to head back to the hotel and have a late dinner.

Next Chapter: Backlash! Riley vs. Lita in a number 1 contenders match!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riley breather in deeply as she ended her stretching, the match in which she was about to undertake was probably one of the most important in her life. If she won this match she would go on to have a title shot at Bad Blood for the Women's Title.

"You ready?" Randy asked from beside her.

She nodded, "I think so."

He took her into his strong arms and kissed her lips briefly before whispering, "good luck."

Lita stood already in the ring preparing for her match, of course the match wasn't the first time she had been in a big match situation, she had already held the Women's Title once before. Lita had decided it was her goal not only win the match and destroy Riley's chances of reaching her dream but also injuring Riley to the point that she would never have the chance to reach it.

_Evolution is a Mystery…_

Riley walked out onto the stage and raised her arms cockily, similar to the way the man beside her would, before raising them higher in the air in the sign of 'rock on'.

Riley walked down to the ring scowling at several fans on her way.

As she entered the ring she stood on the turnbuckle nearest to the announcers and raised her arms again, before stepping and turning to face Lita.

Riley's normal clothing wasn't the only thing that had changed, her wrestling attire had also. She wore short denim shorts, high black wrestling boots and ofcourse black Evolution T-shirt which had been designed to show off her entire midriff and reached to just above her ribs.

The two women came to stand before each other.

Lita looked Riley up and down and said, "I cant believe how much of a slut you've become over the last month few weeks," before slapped her.

Riley didn't before from where her head had been slapped to the side. Briefly she looked at Randy who was staring at her intently from the outside of the ring. Riley slowly turned back to Lita before running forward and tackling her to the ground, as fists began to fly.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of the match.

Finally the referee managed to pull the two women apart and informed them that this was a wrestling match.

The two women locked up in the middle of the ring before Riley pulled a side headlock out of no where.

Lita managed to push her away and threw her into the ropes. Riley flew back with a shoulder block, Riley then saw her chance and went to the ropes for her 'Lioness-Sault', but then reconsidered when Lita began to come to her feet. Instead she kicked Lita in the gut causing the fiery red head to bend over then delivered a swinging neck breaker.

Lita had been in shock half the match, it had just been two months ago that the two had squared up in a single match situation, and Riley had improved greatly. Lita then realised why, Riley's wrestling ability had been influenced by Chris Jericho when the two had squared off in the past, but now it had also been influenced by the likes of Triple H and Ric Flair.

Lita found her chance and pulled a DDT out of what seemed to be no where.

Riley screamed in pain and Randy called her name, before Lita could lift Riley up for what she wanted to be a 'Reverse of Fate', Riley rolled out of the ring.

Randy said a few words to Riley and she nodded every so often, not really paying attention to the referees count.

Lita noticed that both of the young superstars were distracted and took her chance rocketing herself over the top rope.

Riley saw Lita coming just in time and ran out of the way.

Randy however saw her at the last minute when she came crashing into him.

Lita scurried to her feet as Riley entered the ring laughing and began to bicker with the referee about him counting too fast.

Lita heard Randy growl in anger behind her, she turned briefly before she ran for her life as he came after her. He caught her and threw her into the barricade before rolling her back into the ring.

Riley stopped her useless argument and rolled Lita up for the Pin.

_1…2…_

Lita got her shoulder up just in time and Riley annoyed stood up and yelled at the referee for a slow count.

Lita saw her chance and rolled Riley up for a school boy pin.

_1…_

Riley kicked out quickly before coming to her feet and preparing to give Lita another painful kick to the gut, Lita caught her leg and instead Riley turned it into a Enzuigiri.

Lita was down and Riley grabbed her legs and turned her over for the Boston Crab.

Lita was nearly about to tap when a commotion began to take place outside the ring, the referee distracted attempted to tend to it, Riley broke her hold.

Randy Orton rolled into the ring and grabbed her hand yelling at her that they had to leave.

Chris Jericho entered the ring, his face red with anger and his teeth gritted tightly, he attacked Randy and threw him to the outside before turning back to Riley.

Riley stood motionless, staring at him frightened.

"Riley, what's wrong, you know I would never hurt you," Jericho said an evil smile catching on his lips. Moments later he pulled the legs out from underneath her and rolled her over for the 'Walls of Jericho', Riley screamed in pain and madly tapped as the bell rang.

"The winner of this match, as a result of Disqualification, and therefore the number one contender… Riley Cena!"

Randy re-entered the ring and pulled Jericho off of her, he then pulled her out of the ring quickly and carried her bridal style up the ramp as she winced in pain.

Chris Jericho yelled at Randy that he was a coward.

Randy shook his head before screaming back at Chris that this wasn't the end, before he carried Riley to backstage.

Chris Jericho laughed knowing that he had triumphed before helping Lita out of the ring and up the ramp.

Trish Stratus ran her hands through her hair, gritting her teeth. She watched as the much stronger and taller Chyna walked up the ramp holding her new title above her head. Trish hit the mat angrily, before rolling out of the ring and also heading backstage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Before I write this chapter I must warn those dedicated fans who get annoyed when facts are wrong or changed. Things like home town mix ups and stuff. In this Chapter there is a memory set in 1997 (when Riley and Randy were 17). During this memory it is implied that Chris Jericho is a member of the WWF at the time. I have chosen to change this from when he debuted in 1999. Why? Because it fits better to the storyline. Sorry to those of you that this might annoy.

She drank down her entire water bottle her arms, legs and stomach aching.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked coming to stand in front of her.

She took a deep breath of air, "I don't think ive ever been so sore and in so much pain in my life."

He laughed.

She sighed, "Why do I even have to do this training session, what happened to the nice little sessions I was doing before, why do I have to do this sessions with the rest of Evolution now?"

"You want to win the Womens Title off Chyna?" he asked, she nodded, "Well Chyna isn't any ordinary Diva, you're a tall girl, but she's even taller than you, she's about sixty pounds heavier than you as well. How are you planning to give her some of those more powerful moves I taught you when you cant lift her up?"

Riley shrugged, a small smile creeping onto a her face, now she understood.

"If you think fighting Lita or Trish is hard, you have no idea of how hard it is to verse Chyna, well not for myself of course since I know all her weaknesses but for a Diva you can get squashed. I also want you to change from that Lioness-Sault to a power bomb, it has a much better affect and should get you a three count. Only problem is to do a power bomb you'll need to be able to lift 180 pounds."

Riley nodded, "OK, but cant Randy just help me cheat to win."

Hunter smirked, "Sure, but that would be taking the easy way out, don't you want to be remembered as the best woman of all time or something?"

Riley nodded.

He nodded, "Well you should try and beat her fairly ofcourse unless it comes to cheating is the only way to win. I wouldn't get Randy involved if I was you, Randy's got the potential to be great but just not yet."

Riley shrugged, "alright then."

As Hunter moved to the weight beside her and began adding ten more pounds to Johns weights, Riley sighed, she wanted more than anything to beat Chyna, she just had no idea how she was going to do it.

Chyna stood in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand and scowling as the fans heavily booed her.

She decided to ignore them, "Last night I defeated Trish Stratus and reclaimed what is mine, the Women's Championship. But ever since that time I have heard of this number one contender I am suppose to verse at Bad Blood. Ive heard that this girl has barely been in the WWE for a year and she supposedly has improved greatly since she debuted, whoever this Diva is get down to this ring right now!"

_Evolution is a Mystery…_

Riley walked out onto the stage alone looking quiet worried, she turned back to the curtain and said something, moments later Randy Orton came to her side and took her hand.

Chyna smirked, the girl was afraid to verse her alone.

Chyna got a microphone for the number one contender to her new title and handed it to her as she entered the ring.

Chyna studied the girl, she was somewhat familiar. Chyna's eyes moved to the man that stood beside her, and then it clicked as memories began to flood back.

_Chyna was absentmindly having a drink of water from the refreshments table. Tonight's show hadn't yet began but she had already undertaken a vigorous warm up so she would be prepared for her match that evening, at Survivor Series._

"_Randy, homes, do you even know where your dads locker room is?"_

_Chyna looked further up the corridor seeing a group of teenagers, three of which were boys and one girl. She returned to her activities at the table._

"_I'm positive he said it was here somewhere."_

"_Orton, you've got to be kidding me, you have not the faintest idea!"_

"_Sean give him a break, we'll just find someone and ask them were it is."_

"_Well thanks for pointing out the obvious Riley."_

"_Sean, Riles, shutup, maybe that woman down there can help us."_

"_You cant ask her Orton, she's that mad woman who works with Hunter Hearst-Helmsley."_

"_Well thanks for pointing out the obvious Sean."_

"_Guys, shutup, Randy go ask her where your dads locker room is."_

_Chyna turned as a tall brown haired teenager walked over to her, a piece of paper in hand, wearing a Cowboy Bob Orton T-Shirt and a Cowboy Hat. She got a better look of his companions as they followed him. His friends all were very similar in their features, obviously related. The oldest male was wearing Roddy Piper merchandise, the second eldest male and slightly shorter than his brother was wearing Hulkamania merchandise, while the girl was wearing Chris Jericho merchandise._

"_Uh, hey," the Cowboy Bob Orton dressed teenager said, "I'm Randy Orton, I'm suppose to be meeting my dad, Bob Orton, before the show but I cant find his Locker room, do you happen to know where it is?"_

_Chyna shrugged, gesturing over her shoulder, "Go down this hallway and on the first left go down that hallway and you should find a sign with your dads name on his locker room door. _

_Randy thanked her before telling his friends to follow him._

_He fell back to walk with the girl, "If you decide to become a wrestler, you should model yourself on her."_

_The girl looked at him strangely for a moment before casting a glance over her should briefly at Chyna, before they turned the corner._

Chyna at first thought that she would never see the girl again, but of course this wasn't the case.

_Chyna sighed he muscles aching as she entered her locker room, no sooner than did she, a bucket of water fell over her head. She blinked shocked as her eyes slowly worked back to their proper vision, she then gasped, her room had been decorated horribly with confetti, paint and a dark brown slime that covered the floor._

_She heard laughter behind her and turned seeing the two people who were making her life a living hell._

"_Orton, Cena, you two are going to pay for this!" she screamed._

_The two eighteen year olds only laughed harder as they backed away in mock fright._

_Chyna however was not kidding, and soon the two realised this._

"_Chyna!"_

_She turned seeing Chris Jericho race down the hallway towards them._

"_Jericho your little girlfriend and her idiot best friend trashed my room," she screamed at him._

_Chris Jericho slowed down and peered into her room, he gasped, "Oh god it stinks in there."_

_Chyna screamed again, letting her frustration break free only further._

_Chris Jericho with an unusual expression printed on his face grabbed his girlfriends hand and then said in an undertone, "lets leave now," before himself, his girlfriend; Riley Cena and Randy Orton raced down the hallway towards his locker room."_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two idiots who caused me hell back in 1997. Are you two still destroying people rooms for fun?" she asked.

Riley looked at Randy strangely for a moment before he whispered to her, she smiled understanding, "Oh come on that was the nineties!"

Chyna slapped her hard, knocking the taste out of Riley's mouth. The brunette turned back to her, tears in the corners of her eyes as she held her red cheek.

Randy Orton took the microphone, "What is your problem?"

Chyna laughed, "My problem is that my number one contender is a wannabe wrestler, who thinks shes some sort of Queen B but is really nothing more than a slut."

Riley gasped and attempted to slap her across the face, Chyna caught her hand and twisted her wrist. Randy attempted to attack her then, she kicked her as he backed away. Chyna then punched Riley who fell to the ground. Randy came to her feet and she bent to her knees and low blowed him.

Riley slowly came to her feet, and Chyna kicked her in the gut before executing a painful power bomb.

Chyna left the ring satisfied, and walked slowly up the ramp laughing.

Randy Orton crawled over to Riley checking if she was OK, as Chyna left to backstage, leaving her number one contender staring up at the bright lights half unconscious.

A/N: Next Chapter. Its Riley's Birthday, what's the worst that could happen?


End file.
